


through the galaxies (you're the only north star)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, everyone has animal-like qualities but u cant really tell here, u dont have to read this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between two students in the lunchroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the galaxies (you're the only north star)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Twenty One Pilots fanfiction for so so so long. Unfortunately, this is what I come up with. A fic where Tyler and Josh have cat-like qualities. I'm so cool (not.)  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless.   
> title from Owl City song 'Galaxies'

"Your fur is...really sick, man."

Josh is thrown off by the comment, quickly turning his head to face the boy standing beside the booth.

The boy standing beside him has on more floral print than he's ever seen on another guy in school, and white feline ears that were flopped down in his brunette hair.

"Uhm, thanks. You want to sit with me and Debby?" Josh asks, gesturing to the brightly smiling girl sitting in the lunchroom booth with him.

Floral boy nods, sliding into the booth next to Josh with his filled lunchtray. "I'm uh...Tyler." he says, voice small as he rips open his milk carton.

"I'm Josh. Josh Dun."

Tyler looks up at him with wide eyes, ears perked up as he smiles. "You're that guy Jenna was talking about! You play drums, right?"

Josh laughs, sheepishly running a hand through his hair in-between his teal dyed ears. "Yeah, I'm not really great at it yet, though."

Debby leans across the booth and lightly smacks Josh's shoulder. "That's not true! You're the best drummer in drumline!" she says, then turning to Tyler. "You should really come to the football game tonight and watch him play. Halftime is not something you miss if you're a fan of Josh here."

Tyler grins through his taco salad, swallowing before he says "Maybe I will."

**Author's Note:**

> (maybe you guys could suggest a fic I could write for Twenty One Pilots???)


End file.
